coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 475 (30th June 1965)
Plot Annie gives Jack a hard time when Arthur is late getting from Hayfield to look after the Rovers while they go on the coach trip. Emily leads the trip to the Blue John Mines with Dennis, Sandra, Irma, David, Hilda, Stan, Charlie, Minnie, Albert, Elsie, Len, Jack and Annie in attendance. Harry and Lucille spend the day together. Harry tells her that he worries about her but Lucille tries to show him he has no cause. The residents view the mines, 850 feet below ground level. Harry tells Lucille she'd enjoy Ireland but she refuses, telling him of her plans once she passes her 'O' Levels. Harry tells her that the Walkers have agreed she can stay on with them after she finishes school. Irma and David skip the cavern and spend the day together. Irma grows frightened of scaring David off but he reassures her that she can't. Dennis escorts an adoring Sandra. Elsie rows with Dennis when he drops her earring down the "bottomless pit" in the cavern. Lucille sees Harry off at the station for Liverpool and the night crossing home. On the coach back, David presents Irma with an engagement ring from the cavern. She accepts it. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sandra Petty - Heather Moore *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Arthur Walker - Jack Allen *Tour Guide - Roy Barraclough Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room/kitchen *Coach *Blue John Mines in Castleton, Peak District - Coach park, souvenir shop, cavern and field Notes *Last appearance of Harry Hewitt until 4th September 1967. *Roy Barraclough makes the first of his four pre-Alec Gilroy appearances in the programme, in this instance, as a Tour Guide in the Blue John Mines. *Although the narrative states that the residents are visiting the Blue John Mines in the Castleton, Derbyshire, location OB recording was carried out at the nearby Speedwell Cavern and then only in the area immediately outside the entrance to the cavern. No recording was conducted inside the main cavern as the old lead mine is only accessible by boat for most of its flooded length so these scenes were recorded in the studio. The external shots were recorded on Monday 21st June 1965 and the High-peak Reporter of 25th June reported that there were only a small number of visitors there when the cast and crew arrived so the demand for autographs wasn’t too great. * There were no cast credits for this episode, only crew credits appeared. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 470 (14th June 1965) and Episode 499 (22nd September 1965). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,110,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection ''Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1965 episodes Episode 0475